


Buenos días

by Thomary221B



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Travel, Young Love, Younger Benedict, Younger Martin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo iban a ser unas vacaciones en la acogedora casa de su mejor amigo y no un enamoramiento cerca al río Támesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos días

**Author's Note:**

> Freebatch sugerido por Hanzel con el prompt "¿Y si se conocen antes de tener a sus respectivas parejas? Apuestos, jóvenes, antes de Amanda/Sophie" así que le pertenece a ella.
> 
> Para el evento SlashDrabbles!
> 
> Perdonen los errores, lo siento si no es lo que querías.

El murmullo de las calles era intermitente y su vista solo posaba en aquel muchacho mayor que él, con un cuadernillo a mano anotando los pedidos de los clientes en la cafetería familiar.

Se quedó pillado y la muchacha que los atendía hace muchos segundos esperaba que dijera su orden.

—Ben... ¡Benedict!

Despabila en su lugar y redirige su vista a la mesera, le sonríe con torpeza pidiendo un chocolate caliente y un emparedado de jamón.

—Lo siento, me perdí.

—Es inusual Ben, normalmente estás saltando de un lado a otro u hablando como cotilla.

Le hizo una mueca extraña a su amigo por decir eso de su perdona y suspiró profundamente.

—Es que... vi a un chico.

—Ohh... Ben por favor tus cosas homo a un lado y aclaro que las hetero también. ¡Estamos desayunando!

—¡Esta bien! —le tiró una servilleta a su amigo para que callara.

Una vez más vio como el chico se adentró al establecimiento.

•••

—Sí, tranquilo no voy a perderme como la otra vez.

Se despidió de su amigo, el que le dio hospedaje en casa en las vacaciones; en un barrio llamado Teddington. No estaba en su usual Manchester. Además le pidió a Carter que lo sacara de su aburrida rutina.

Así lo hizo. De lujos pasó a normalidad.

Ahora caminaba cerca al río Támesis muy de mañana, el frío le calaba hasta los hueso pero valía la pena ir a esa cafetería a verle al menos un momento, para su mala suerte hasta el día de hoy no le atendía, eso le desanimaba un poco.

—Buenos días... ¡Un momento!

Parece ser que alguien lo saludaba y Ben volteó a ver quien era, la sorpresa fue grande cuando el muchacho de sus suspiros matutinos fueran más seguidos.

—B-Buenos días, ¿qué sucede? —tartamudeó y quiere esconderse en un hoyo.

—Se te cayó esto —el contrario le alcanzó su pequeño llavero de plumas.

Era oficial quería esconderse en el hoyo pero de ya. Era un adorno ridículo para un hombre.

—Gracias... —le arrebató de sus manos en un santiamén guardándolo en el bolsillo con cierre.

—Es bonito llavero no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, niño.

Le llamó niño y no podía refutarle, era claro que Ben era menor pero no podía recalcarlo así.

—Si te vas a burlar... —mencionó segundos después.

—Na... ¡Mira! —el contrario le mostró su llave quien tenía de acompañante un oso negro animado—. El mío es más infantil.

Ben solo pudo reír bajito, ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando o qué?

—Es más original que unas plumas rosas.

El otro asintió y alisó su mochila para reanudar su marcha. Ben no pudo pararlo, sería algo muy extraño.

—Por cierto ni creas que no le he visto observándome en la cafetería..., me llamo Martin. Espero verte hoy y créeme yo voy a atenderle.

Ben se quedó una vez más pillado con las mejillas algo calientes viendo como Martin caminaba en retroceso sonriéndole.

Eran sus vacaciones y no un enamoramiento cerca al río Támesis.

Ya era tarde para Benedict.

 


End file.
